


Take me home

by Kimmylia



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Adoption, Animal Shelter, Anime, Dog - Freeform, Family, Groomer, Law, Manga, One Piece - Freeform, Other, Pet, Poodle Sanji, Roronoa Zoro - Freeform, Sanji is Zoro and Law their dog, Sanji is a dog, Trafalgar D. Water Law - Freeform, Trafalgar Law - Freeform, Vet, Vinsmoke Sanji - Freeform, Zoro - Freeform, alternative universe, canine, i love dogs, little adventures, poodle, sanji - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmylia/pseuds/Kimmylia
Summary: It’s a dog’s life. Quite literally because my name is Sanji. And this is my story. As a pup, all I ever wanted was to be happy and stay with my family. With my mother and my many siblings. That dream got crushed when I landed into an animal shelter. Now all I am searching for is a new place to call home.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 41
Kudos: 108





	1. My name is

**Author's Note:**

> Another finished fanfiction with multiple chapters is ready to get uploaded. You know the drill, every week aroud the same day I will upload a chapter. This one has 8 chapters. So no need to worry that this one might not get finished or that I will suddenly stop uploading. The fanfic is done, and will slowly get uploaded.

I was sadly crying. My gaze lowered towards the floor.

I had lost it all… My house. My family. My friends. …everything. Now it was just me, surrounded by bars. Two rusty bowls on the floor. One with some water, the other with some abandoned food. I was caged. Imprisoned!

Suddenly someone gave a kick against my bars. ‘Shut up you stupid mutt!’ 

Oh… And yeah I am a dog.

My name is Sanji. San for short. A full blood Kings Poodle with pedigree and all. Born together with my nine other siblings. All colorful and outstanding Kings Poodles. Unfortunately, our mom did not have any rights over use. Including the right to name us. Our owners had… not that much fantasy… So we just were named in the orders we were born in or something like that. I was the third one to be born, and being graced with the name Sanji.

We had it all. Plenty of food to go around. Best sleeping spots of the house. A big garden to run around in. And mountains of toys! Okay, maybe those mountains of toys were not that big. But as a little pup, everything looked big. Anyway, we had it all.

So a family of a total of ten full blood Kings Poodles, not counting my mom of course, all with a pedigree. We never did meet our dad. Apparently, he once visited my mom. That was way before we were born. We only had our mom. And apparently, both our mom and dad were famous Kings Poodles, with a pedigree. Having great grades on the dog shows. That was also the reason that our dad was our dad. They pair up dog breeds with amazing grades and pedigrees so that amazing pups come out, all destined to walk on dog shows from the moment they could walk.

The same went for us. From the moment we could walk. We were destined to participate and walk dog shows and get high grades. Being the best of our generation.

I had only been able to join one with my other siblings… before I was banned for good. It was at my very first dog show as the unspeakable had happened. A tragedy that had changed and ruined my life from that day on.

I had just walked my very first show at the age of six months. The jury had praised me. Telling my owner and me, who had run a little round in the ring with me, how friendly my character was. How well build my body was and how great my teeth were. Also what a beautiful shiny coat I had and how majestic I had walked my little round. There had been a lot of potential in me. And if both me as my owners kept it up I could get very high grades in the future. Which was of course the goal after all.

Still bathing in my own glory my owner and I walked out of the ring. My sibling waiting by my mom who had looked proud at me. Secretly I was hoping they would be. As well as my dad if he ever heard the news.

Out of nowhere, another dog ran towards me, and before I knew, it had bitten down into me. Damaging my eye beyond saving. My owners were of course outraged at the dog who hurted me, and its owner who had let this happen. My dear mother and siblings, worried as they were, came to me. Alarmed by the amount of noises I was producing as I was in a lot of pain.

We had left the show early after that. My owners sad that they were not able to stay and claim any prices we would have won. To be honest. At the moment, I did not care about the price. All I wanted was for the pain to stop.

As we were being put in the car and drove, I had listened to my owners as they started to argue. My mom laid beside me, licked my head. Trying to tell me that everything was going to be all right. That I was going to be okay. And I believed her. 

After a while the car stopped. They then had put me into a box and carried me along in it. After placing me down they turned around, getting back in their car, and slowly drove away. Weakly waggling my tail, I had looked after them, abandoned in a box on a bench in a park. And I had still believed I was going to be okay. I was going to get better and return home to my mom and sibling.

But they had never returned for me.

Instead, an old couple had found me. My remaining eye looking sad at them. Pained. I had been lucky that they had spotted me and had brought me to the vet. Who took my beyond saving eye away and nursed me back to health as much as they could for a little pup without owners.

Only to be dropped at the animal shelter. Put in there to be adopted. To get a new owner. A new family. I first did not really understand the place. What it was and how it worked. But I very soon learned that. The thing was I had learned it all from an elder dog that had been in the cage beside me. He told me that after two weeks without being adopted, it meant trouble for any dog. No matter the age and looks. Any dog that came in here had two weeks. If you had not been adopted within those two weeks, they took you to a room in the back where they would put you to sleep. Never to be awaken again.

The elder dog had been taken there four days ago. Never to be seen again. He had given me a small smile. Had said it was okay, and that it was his time. He had peace with it. But that was he. I did not had peace with the fact of being put to sleep. And to make things worse, I was at day thirteen right now. The idea to sleep and to never wake up again, terrified me. Was that not just the same as dying? Was it just being said nicely that we go to sleep, while we are being killed?

I did not wanted to die… Why couldn’t they just open up our cages after those two weeks and let us try our luck on the streets? Rather than dying right?

That was apparently not how it worked around here. And I had pulled every trick out of my head to lure humans into adopting me. I tried being playful, waggling my tail and barking. I had tried being a sad little ball of fur, which is how I felt… Had tried showing off how smart I was by doing tricks! Tried whining. Tried being more exited then a cat on drugs. Which worked out pretty well for the cat that had been adopted that day. I had tried it all! 

Looks like humans were not looking for a Kings Poodle with one eye at the age of six months. A full blood Kings Poodle if I may add with a pedigree! But I was not wanted. Maybe because I was going to get too big. Maybe because I needed medication for my eye. Maybe I was too young for old humans. Too old for young humans. And so on… One even complained not wanting me, because I did not match with their couch and decoration. I was not sure what that meant… and maybe that was better. Maybe it was better not to be adopted by that human.

Yesterday they took the little Chihuahua with the name Lolita away as well. No… not to the sleeping room. She had been adopted! She had been here for only two days. A young female human had walked in, looking some around. As soon as she saw Lolita, she was done. Only wanting her. ‘I am going to call you Diva.’ She had said. Lolita had complained. But it did not matter. As soon as a human wants you, no one can stop them. Lolita had looked sad and hopeless. But in the end she was being put in a handbag and been taken along with the human.

To be honest. Sitting here in a cage all day gave me a lot of time to observe all these humans. And to be honest, sometimes I could not help but wonder if they could be trusted. The walked in like they owed the place and just pointed at a random dog that they wanted. They always get what they want. There had even been a dog that had been adopted, only to be traded in a few days later again for another dog. ...what did humans think we were?

Then again. Right now being put into a handbag would work out for me as well. I wanted to get out of here. Being adopted and getting a new life in a matter of speaking. That was the only way out of here. I just hoped either that the human is doable, or that I could easily escape.


	2. Save me

It was early. And it was day fourteen. That was also the reason why I was awake, staring numbly at my food. I was afraid of day fourteen. Afraid of the room in the back. The room that was destined to end my life. My gaze was resting on my rusty bowl of disgusting food. Whoever could manage to eat that deserved a bone in my book. If I empty it or not, it did not really matter anymore.

Some humans came and went again. At the end of the day, I was still in the cage. I did not wanted to die. But humans were not really giving me a choice. Not giving me a chance. I huffed some.

Suddenly I could feel a piercing gaze aimed at me. Slightly turning my head, I looked through the bars from my cage, hiding my damaged eye out of sight. Golden eyes were staring at me from the other side of the room. His look was piercing and calculating. I blinked at him.

He looked like no male human I had seen before. Wild black hair and a black goatee to match. Golden eyes. But weird black stripes under his eyes. Like… a raccoon I guess? Some weird golden rings were in his ears. His gaze bored and tired. Yet it looked like he knew everything. At least a lot. And at this moment it felt like he had me all figured out.

Another person walked passed him, making him break our eye contact to let his eyes follow the other man. Following his lead, I did the same. Another male human. I slightly cocked my head. The only thing I could see from here was that he had green hair. I turned my gaze back to my rusty bowl with food. I sighed some. Yeah, I kind of had lost all hope. Like anyone would want me anyway…

‘Zoro-ya. What about this one?’ Shifting my head curious, I looked at the duo. “How many times Law… Just Zoro.” The raven-haired man smirked. As if he knew that answer was going to come. “And no. I… am not really looking for a naked cat.” The one who apparently was called Law shrugged.

‘No hairs to fall out and get in your clothes. Or furniture.’ The other one… called Zoro sighed and shook his head. “No cats. And nothing naked. It feels weird to look at naked animals, especially if you have to give them clothes to keep them warm. That is just… strange.” An agreeing hum was his answer.

They sure were… an interesting pair. Usually normal humans came and picked one out that looked pretty or cute. But they…? They had passed some cute and pretty ones already. And both of them had not really said that’s it! I want that one! 

At some point, they stopped at my cage. I still had not really bothered to move. And Law who I could see a bit had noticed that as well. ‘Hmm… I have a feeling this one is… not well.’ A hum came from Zoro. “Can it even stand up? The fack kind of dog is that.” Well hello! A Kings Poodle you idiot! I huffed, making Law smirk. ‘If I did not know any better I would say the dog is already tired of putting up with your shit.’ Hmm close enough. “…oi.” 

Law held up a weird looking device, called a mobile. A bit curious I turned my head a bit towards him. ‘Hmm… I think it is some kind of… Doodle? Or wait… Ah yeah. Certainly a Poodle breed.’ Zoro let out a snort. “Ah Poodle? You got to be kidding me. No way that I am going to walk with a prissy Poodle who-“ I turned my head towards him and blinked. He slowly closed his mouth again and blinked back at me.

Huh…? I looked curious at Zoro. He had a rough face. Green hair. Unlike Law no hair on his face. Three golden rings in one ear. But what stood out the most was his green eye. That’s right! One green eye was looking at me. Standing up I went to the bars and sat down, staring at the one eyed human. 

‘Zoro?’ Law frowned. “This one is coming with me.” Zoro mumbled. Wait what…? I blinked at him. ‘…are you sure? I am 100% sure that eye is not healed yet. You are probably going to lay money down to help that… poodle.’ Zoro cocked an eyebrow and turned his gaze to Law. “A good thing I am friends with a doctor. You can keep an eye on the health issue.” Now Law looked slightly annoyed. ‘Exactly Zoro-ya. A doctor for humans. Not a vet for animals.’ Zoro narrowed his eye some. “You mean to tell me you cant see when an animal is in pain and when it needs help?” Law frowned some. ‘Well… Alright that I can.’ Zoro gave an ‘I told you so’ look before he left. Law gaze went to me with another calculating look before he followed him.

That… had been really interesting and confusing. I had not a clue what was going on. But hey! They know I am a Poodle! I slightly waggled my tail. So yeah… 

I looked up again when one of the humans from this place came. Oh no! It was my turn for the room wasn’t it? I backed up into the farthest corner. Not that it helped. A long arm came in my cage and grabbed me in my neck, like my mom used to do as well when she carried us around. I was then carried along and pushed into someone’s arms.

Blinking I looked up, spotting the one eyed human again. Zoro. Zoro was holding me. The Law human peeked over his shoulder some at me. Okay? Uhm… This was not the sleeping room. 

‘…you do realize it will take many responsibilities to raise this pup right? I mean they think it is half a year old.’ Zoro slightly inspected me some. “He Law. Not an it.” Law gave an apologizing smile. “I will go by the store tomorrow to get him some stuff. Can you give me a lift?” Law nodded.

I was surprised that we left the animal shelter. I had tried to look at it. Wanting to know the place I had been in. But I was even more surprised when we went into a car and drove away from that place. Blinking I sat on Zoro his lap. He loosely had a hand on my back. I looked a bit around and sneezed at a strong smell that reminded me of… fire and ashes I guess. Zoro chuckled some and opened up the window at his side, letting me sniff in some fresh air.

‘Guess it is my smoking habit.’ Law mumbled. I almost stumbled when the car took a turn, but Zoro’s hand was firm but gentle on my back. I looked curious at the window and took a few steps towards it, then stretched some out and looked through the glass. I blinked at the weird view. How the world quickly passed by.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took a while before the car stopped. And to be honest, I was tired. More emotionally then psychically I guess. I mean I had expected to die. And here I was alive and well. My mind had put one and one together, figuring out that… one of these humans had adopted me. Had saved me. And that made me feel warm and happy inside. As well as a bit on edge. Still not sure how they were.

I was being picked up again and just let it happen. We entered a simple house. I had expected to… well I am not sure what I had expected. But I was being placed on the floor. On a weird furry floor. Different then what I had been used to. My old home had a shiny floor that made it able to see myself in. Blinking I looked some around. Uhm okay? And what was I supposed to do now huh? I looked behind me. Seeing the two others retreating to a different room, called the kitchen. 

Hey, you can’t just put me down here and expect me to… do whatever you expect me to do! Standing up I walked towards the kitchen and watched them some. Zoro carried two mugs to the kitchen table before he started to talk with Law. 

My gaze shifted between Law and Zoro, then back to Law. Hello! I am hungry and thirsty! I need some affection and well. Attention! I gave a small bark at them. They both turned their gaze towards me. Yes, victory. I waggled my tail some. Thirsty and hungry! Can I get something?

Zoro went up after he gave me an amused look and filled up a soup bowl with water, placing that down by the trashcan. “Yeah I definitely need to go to the store tomorrow. You are going to help me with making a list.” He pointed a finger to Law who shrugged before nodded. ‘Of course you need my help and advice. How… surprising.’

Letting them be with their discussion I went to the soup bowl and went to drink some. When I looked up, I had the shock of my life and ran for it. Hiding under the table. The conversation that Zoro and Law had was being stilted. Holy shit that had been scary! Something had been looking at me! The other two just looked questionable at me. Or well… Zoro did. He was looking under the table towards me, curious what was going on.

What I did not know was, that it had only been my own reflection that I saw in the trashcan. Still it had shocked me. Not knowing how or what it was.

I shook myself a bit out. Alright come on Sanji, are you a man or a mouse! Well okay a pup… But I was already six months old. And in dog years, that was uhm… I think around 6 years old. So hey! I was already very old!

Sniffing the air, I looked some around. Zoro his gaze was still on mine, but I now noticed the sausage he had in his hand. I locked my gaze with Zoro and licked my lips, making him smirk. “Come then. Or what? Are you a scared cat?” Hey! Like hell I am! I ran towards him and jumped against him, making him laugh.

Tilting me up he placed me on his lap. ‘Are you sure dogs can eat that?’ Zoro shrugged. “Dogs eat lots of shit. ...including shit. I bet it is no problem at all.” I am with Zoro on this. Just give me the freaking thing! I am hungry! He broke a piece of, making me more exited. “Okay… let’s see what you can do huh? Sit.” Blinking I looked confused at him. Uhm… The fuck? ”Come on. Sit down. Sit? Down? On your ass? Come on.”

As a show dog, I had been taught many tricks. How to walk and stand. How to keep on standing. Bark on command or go to my spot. But sitting had always been a no go. A show dog was in no condition supposed to sit down. Especially not during a show. So to be honest, I had not a clue what he was talking about.

‘I think the two of you have a lot to learn.’ Law smirked as he looked amused at us. Zoro shrugged some before he gave me a piece from the sausage. Finally! ‘You know what you should do? I once read you can do puppy training with your… pup. To bond and train. Make them understand and listen to you.’ Zoro hummed some. “I don’t know. It does sound like a good idea. But I bet I can make him understand and listen to me good enough. If he wants that is.” Law hummed some. ‘He is going to grow. Don’t let him walk over you.’ Oh you bet I will do exactly that.

Zoro broke off another piece of sausage and pushed something in it before he gave it to me. ‘Are those the antibiotics they have given along with you?’ He gave a small nod. “Just a few that were left. Need to get more as well tomorrow. ...maybe the day after. So he can come along for a check-up.” Luckily I was too tired and to hungry to really notice the difference and ate it.

After I had finished the sausage I had demanded attention and affection. A bit of a belly rub as well. Zoro was pretty good at figuring out what I wanted and liked. In a matter of scratching that was. But I think my humping leg was a big give away. Whenever he scratched a good spot, my leg could not help but hump some. 

But I did grow sleepy. Like really sleepy. I had already been tired. But I started to relax. And that made it sure for me to drop my eyes and fall asleep, listening to the two humans talking.

Only waking up when I heard a stool scrape over the floor. Opening my eyes I watched as Law gave Zoro his hair a pat before he left. As in left the house. Oh…? I looked sleepily up towards Zoro. So I guess you live here? And I am your dog? You know, he could have petted me as well! And you know it! I barked at him. “Yeah yeah. Let’s go to bed.” Hey that is not what I meant… but a bed does sound nice.

He placed me down onto the floor and put some things in the sink for another time. Then went to grab some newspapers and placed them on the floor. “Come on. Here is your bed.” What…? I went to him anyway, hoping he was joking.

But he scratched my head some before he left to his bedroom and closed the door behind him. I had blinked as I sat down on the newspaper. Some light came from under the bedroom. So maybe he was joking or just getting ready before he would come and get me. That idea scattered when the light went off. I had looked around in the dark. I had not really explored my new home yet. But… it was kinda spooky right now. There were also weird noises. I did not really like this… 

I let out a small whine. Then another one. “...oi.” Came it from the bedroom. Blinking I looked at the bedroom door. Then looked some around again and let out a long whine. “Hey!” Hmm… In my mind some gears began to turn. I went a bit closer to the door and let out multiple whines. Something hit the door, startling me some. 

Narrowing my eye some I sat down again. Oh it is on! Putting my head back in my neck I took a deep breath before I began to howl. “You got to be kidding me!” Came it out of the bedroom, followed by lots of Japanese curses. But I just kept howling. Until the door was roughly being opened of course. I looked innocent at him and even dared to waggle my tail before I went towards him and began to whine again. He had sighed deeply. “...this is going to be a one-time thing. I don’t need your hair in my bed.” Deal! But we both know this is not going to be for one night. You are stuck with me Zoro.

He ran a hand through his hair before he tilted me up and went back in his bedroom, closing the door behind him. His bed was not that big. Hmm… I think it was mend for one human! Or… lots of dogs! I waggled my tail some.

I was being dropped on it. I sniffed some around, trying to find a good spot. Zoro had his hands on his hips as he watched me. I laid down on the pillow. Oh this is the spot yeah. But I was being lifted up and dropped on the blanket again. “Oh hell no pup. My pillow.” He laid down under the blankets and placed his head on the pillow. Oh… okay. A shame. But I already had him this far for allowing me on the bed so. Not pushing my luck.

I watched him some. Expecting him to just close his eye and ignore me. But he had kept his gaze on me. Waiting for me to settle down. Okay, let’s see. I sniffed some around again before I laid down on my side. This will have to do I guess. Zoro patted my side some.

“Ugh… Got a lot to do this week. And most is all about you.” It is? “Need to buy something for your needs. Like a toy.” You better mean toys… “Food I guess.” You guess? Are you seriously considering to feed me those sausages every day? Good grace where did I end up. “Ah damn… The vet. I don’t even know if you are chipped and shit… Also probably to get new medication for you.” He mumbled more to himself then me. I don’t like the vet. So you better go alone you… you… uhm… Hmm… Mossball! Yeah that is a good one!

I waggled my tail. Happy about the good name I had come up with. “…I still need to think about a name for you.” Oh no… not this. I have a name! Its Sanji! San-ji! “…you would think with your age you would be having a name. But… they did not had any information.” He sighed. “…maybe the vet can help with that.”

Turning my head some I stared back at him. Let’s get one thing straight human. I already have a name. No matter what other name you are planning to give me, I won’t listen to it.

Of course he did not answer. Because he could not understand me… But he did close his eye, his hand retreated to lay by his face again. And I followed his lead. Only to open up my eye again a few minutes later. Because holy shit was Zoro snoring!


	3. Unexpected expectations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are interested, the translations for the Japanese names Zoro mentioned.  
> Ittoryu = One Sword Style  
> Santoryu = Three Sword Style  
> Akemi = Bright Beauty  
> Chihiro = Thousand Questions  
> Inu = Dog  
> Hinata = Sunny Place

Whoever could have thought that I could entertain myself the whole day. Was completely wrong. Zoro had left. Like… hours ago. Okay half an hour ago… But it felt like hours! And I had nothing to do or to play with! Could not even go outside! There was no little door like in my old home where I could go through. 

So after I had eaten another one of those sausages with as less enthusiasm as I could muster, I went to explore my new home. Which was a bit hard when most doors were locked… What I did notice was that many boxes were spread out around the house. As if he had just moved in or was planning to move out. My guess and hope was on that he just had moved in.

The only places I could go to was the livingroom, kitchen and our bedroom. Yes our, I say it is also mine. Zoro has nothing to say in it.

Okay… Ate some. Checked around. There really was nothing to do here… At least not for me. As if he never had a dog before. What to do now. I guess I could go and mark my territory. Yeah that is a good plan. That way Zoro knows what is mine and what is his. First the kitchen.

I looked some around. But there was nothing that screamed my name. In the livingroom, I lifted my leg against the couch and marked it. Mine. ~ For good effort I even made my way on the couch with a lot of effort and peed down on it there as well. Just to make sure that Zoro knows that was mine spot now.

In our bedroom I had found something interesting. It… looked like a hole to another dimension! And the smell that came from it was… heaven! I had grabbed the long thing and dragged it along. Also mine! Of course I climbed on our bed as well and marked it. So Zoro knows where I like to lay. Not only was it made clear, but luckily I did not needed to go outside anymore.

Glad I had that all worked out I took my new toy and dragged it along to the livingroom. Playing there with it as I happily waggled my tail.

Some time later the front door opened up, revealing Zoro. I slightly waggled my tail as I laid on my side with my new toy and friend between my paws. Zoro his gaze then went towards me. He had blinked, then his expression turned confused.

“…what the actual fack are you doing with my sock?” He placed a big bag he had along on the table before he went towards me and reached out for my new toy. No! Its mine! I easily moved the sock out of his reach. But he was faster then he looked and in his next attempt he had it in his hand. Then again the other end was in my mouth. We stared each other down. Maybe… he wants to share my toy. But hmm… I had to think about that first.

He gave a slight tug, making me growl a bit. More playful than threatening tho. He cocked an eyebrow and gave another tug. I waggled my tail and gave a tug as well. He then lifted the sock into the air, with me bungling after it in the air, the sock still in my mouth. He had snorted before he lowered me again and then let the sock go. 

Ahw… are we already done playing? He went to the bag and pulled some items out of it. He had simple black bowls that he placed down on the floor. Oh, my food and drink bowl. You could have picked another color you know? Like blue? It was not as if I was colorblind or anything. Besides black was hard to see at night. Oh well. 

A red and green rope was dropped onto the floor. “Your toy pup.” A… rope? A simple rope is all you have gotten? How do you expect me to get entertained by something stupid and simpl- I ran exited after the rope as Zoro kicked it towards the livingroom. Grabbing the rope I played around with it. Letting Zoro be on his own to unpack the rest. 

Only when Zoro came into the livingroom did I notice something was wrong. Or well… his face told me there was. He looked around with a narrowed eye. Then made his way around in the livingroom. His eye fell on the wet spots on and against the couch. Oh yeah, marked them. What can I say except you are very welcome. I waggled my tail.

Zoro his eye landed on me. Before I knew it he had grabbed me in my neck and raised me off the floor until I was faced with his scowling face. “Okay. I was not that long gone. Why the fack did you not pee in the kitchen huh? Why the couch?!” Uhm easy. My spot. For some reason he saw we were not really on one line with that. 

He went to the couch, with me in his grip. Then pushed my nose over the wet spot. Hey! Cut it out! I made some whining noises. He raised me again to his face. “No more peeing in the house, got it?! I made some unhappy noises. Alright, alright! I got it! 

He dropped me onto the floor. I tried to clean my muzzle some. Blegh! Zoro cursed some in that other language again and went into the kitchen. Uhm… whoops. Okay so in this house marking something is a no go. Holy shit how should I have known that! 

Sitting down I watched as Zoro came back with some cleaning supplies and began to clean the couch, trying to save it. I blinked before I shrank some. Oh no… the bed. Our bed! This was going to get ugly wasn’t it? I went to hide under a cabinet. Shit… I don’t want to make him angry again. But I just knew he was going to be.

When Zoro was done he looked around, trying to find me. “Hey pup? Where did you go?” It was not that I was a coward. But I had a feeling he was going to get pissed very soon again. “…pup?” He went to look around. Checking the corners and the rooms that were open. Including the bedroom. Shit… 

“Huh… Either you want to leave really badly. Or my little act turned you into a coward. Did I adopt a scared cat?” I could hear the smugness in his voice. Getting out of my hiding spot, I went to where he was. The bedroom. He was changing the sheets. “There you are.” His gaze went towards me. He held the sheets up to let me see. “…I suspect you did this around the same time as you peed on the couch?” Well… yeah. I sat down and stared back at him. I am not that stupid that I would pee again after you scolded me. Duh. 

He kept staring a bit longer at me. “Thought so. I mean how stupid would it be to do it again after I just warned you about it. Bet that was why you were hiding. Knowing I would see it sooner or later.” Hey, I was not hiding! He went towards me and squatted down. “Okay… So I learned something today.” Good for you. Want a treat now? “You are a Poodle. And Poodles are smart as fuck. Compared to a lot of other… breeds.” Oh please someone give this human a cookie!

I gave a bark. “So.” He smirked. “Knowing how smart you are. I bet you can understand me pretty good. That also means, don’t try to act stupid when I say you should do or should not do something. Or I might consider bringing you back.” I looked taken back at that. W-What? You can’t do that! They will kill me! “See. You understand me. I knew it.” He went back up to change the sheets. A… test huh? He was not stupid either. Figuring it out. Hmm…

After that we both went our own way. Me playing with the sock. While Zoro sat on a dry spot on the couch, a laptop on his lap. It went well for a while. Until I had gotten hungry. Going to the kitchen I eyed my black bowls some. Okay… in one was clean water. In the other… How the fack did his mind come up with the idea that I would eat this shit?! It smelled horrible. Looked like… brown stones! Oh hell no! And okay… I thought maybe it looked and smelled worse then it tasted. But I had been horribly wrong. Long story short, not eating that.

So I had walked out of the kitchen with my head high. Earning me a snort from Zoro. “Definitely a high ass Poodle with that walk.” Huh?! I had stared him down. But it only made him laugh. 

You know? This is not fair! Why should I stay on the ground while you sit comfy there! Grabbing my sock I tried to get on the couch. “No. Couches are for humans. Stay on the ground pup.” Argh! Stop calling me pup! It is Sanji! And oh I know how to get up there…

Narrowing my eye I stared at him. “Not working.” Oh? I went to stand sideways by the couch. “…are going to do what I think you are going to do?” Most definitely. I raised my leg. “Oi! Bad dog! Just… okay fine. Don’t dare to pee!” He sighed and placed his laptop away. “Get here then.” Victory. I went to him. You are really easy to walk over you know? He lifted me up and placed me beside him on the couch. Much better.~ I laid down beside him. 

“Smartass…” He mumbled before he took his laptop again. Mister smartass for you Mister Mossball.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day passed slowly. But we had both found a bit of peace with each other. Zoro laid on the couch watching television. His legs raised up tho because I was laying there. I was getting hungry tho… But anything but those… stones.

Zoro sighed some, making me raise my head some. What is wrong moss for brains? “…made an appointment today for you.” Oh. “Tomorrow you are coming along with me to the vet.” Oh no… I made a whining noise. Anything but that. “No buts. We are going to see if you are healthy and who knows, maybe even figure out your name. I mean six months. I bet you have a chip that will tell us a lot about you.” A chip…? Not a clue what that is.

“Besides. I want to make sure your eye is healing right. And I am out of antibiotics. Not sure if you still need them. But better safe than sorry.” He must realize by now that I won’t talk back. So whoever would hear or see him would think he is talking to himself and pretty insane.

“And damn… if you have a chip. That says where you used to life.” I could feel Zoro tense up. I was curious why he suddenly looked… a bit angry. “We are going there to see why the fack you were dumped and why your eye has not been taken properly cared for.” Was he… mad because of me? Had I done something wrong? Or wait… oh. He was worried. No not worried. Acting protective. That is pretty sweet. Did not know he could do that. 

Then again, I only know him for how long? One day. And I already felt a bit like this was my home. But maybe that was because of him. Not sure… But it felt nice.

Soon after that we both left for the bedroom. I got to see a new room! The bedroom leaded to a little bright room. With a shower, toilet and sink. Zoro brushed his teeth as I watched him. Wondering what the actual fack he was doing. Smelled strong tho… Peppermint like.

After that he had lifted me up and dropped me on the bed. “Anywhere but the pillow.” He mumbled as he went to turn the light off. Ugh… alright then. But I could not help but feel smug. He had said it would be a one-time thing. And here I was, allowed to sleep on the bed, again. Without needing to beg or howl for it.

I went to lay beside Zoro and made myself comfortable. I could not help but snort as he began to snore again. Okay I was allowed on the bed. But who the actual fack could withstand this shit? Oh well… Guess I have to look over it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day I refused to eat. Even if Zoro held one of the stones before my face. No. Shifting my head I looked away from it. “Come on. You need to eat some. You are to skinny.” Again the stone came before my face. No. I turned my head away again. Besides. I am not skinny! A Poodle is a skinny breed you idiot! Besides I am still a pup. This is normal. …I think?

Zoro threw the stone back by the others and sighed before he went to make himself a sandwich. Look what you have there, that is what I call food. I made a whining noise. “I bought a lot of that shit. When you get hungry you will eat it one of these days.” You want to bet that I wont? 

After Zoro finished his breakfast he went to grab a leash. Huh… that was different then what I was used. Then again, I usually did not need a leash. Oh well. He will understand that one day. He put the leash around me before I went to follow him out.

So much new noises and smells! Zoro held the leash short. Probably afraid to lose me. Which was right now a high chance. I was so distracted by everything. “Come on pup.” He mumbled. I was a great listener and usually focused. But right now it was… a bit hard. I looked up, down, left and right. In the end Zoro had picked me up, saying otherwise we would be to late for our appointment. 

Like I care! I don’t like the vet… Then again… being carried right now gave me even a better view of everything. Waggling my tail some I looked my eye out. Amazed by all those things that made my senses go crazy.

Before I knew it Zoro entered a building. Where were we now? I sniffed around. Animal scents… Plus disinfectant smell. Ahw damn… The vet. 

Zoro took place on a bench and placed me on his lap. He looked calm and collected. A human with a little cage sat a bit away from us. I looked curious at the cage as I heard someone mumbling ‘I want to go home’ over and over again. I went to lean a bit against Zoro. Feeling a bit off. On the floor by another human laid a little dog, staring ahead. See, that one is calm.

A door opened, a large dog came out of it with his human. The dog basically fled out of the room. Shaking badly. ‘Worse day ever! It gets worse every time!’ Okay… calm down Sanji. Nothing is wrong.

The human with the little dog went up and tugged her dog along to go next into the room. The little dog began to cry and refused to walk. Having to be carried along as it tried desperately to escape. That dog was not calm! Oh shit they are going to hurt me! I don’t want to go! Lets go home Zoro! Please lets just go home! I began to shake and whine a bit. Zoro petted my head some. “Its okay pup.” No it is not okay!

‘Roronoa?’ Zoro stood up, carrying me along. You are Roronoa?! Ooooh no please don’t. We went in a room where I was being placed on a cold table. I looked nervous around while Zoro talked with the vet. Then their attention went to me. 

‘Hey there little one?’ I looked towards the vet. A female human. She held her hand out to me for me to get her scent. I sniffed it some. Yeah okay… Still not sure about you. She caressed my head some. 

‘Aren't you a pretty one.~’ I blinked at her. You. Just. Did. Not. Zoro even began to laugh. Drawing the attention from the vet to him. “Ah sorry. But uhm… males don’t really like being called pretty. We prefer handsome. Or cool. Badass. But handsome is fine.” She placed a hand on her hip. ‘Huh… Never really realized that.’ 

She looked towards me again, seeing I was not really that hyped about… being a pretty dog. ‘So. Are you the kind of dog that prefers handsome?’ I waggled my tail some. Well… I don’t want to brag, but I am pretty handsome yeah. ‘Oh he does.~’ She scratched me behind the ear. Hmm oh yeah. I humped my leg a bit. Yeah alright, you are not that bad.

She smiled at my behavior before she pulled away and went to put gloves on. I looked curious at her. ‘You wanted a check-up right? Also checking out if he needs more medication for his eye?’ Zoro nodded. “And well. I was wondering if he was chipped and such.” She cocked an eyebrow at him. “I adopted him from a shelter two days ago. Just want to make sure he is okay. And maybe getting some more information. Like his name.” Ah yeah… my name. I huffed some.

‘His name? Then what are you calling him now?’ Zoro gave a weak smile. “Pup.” She hummed some. ‘Lets find out.’ She went to grab a scanner that was for scanning chips in dogs and went to room it around my body to find out if I had one, and where it was.

‘Hmm… strange. You said you adopted him right?’ Zoro nodded. “Two days ago yeah.” She narrowed her eyes some. ‘…this dog has a chip. So the question is, if he has, why has he not been checked and returned. Unless of course his old owners gave him up for adoption.’ Zoro frowned some. “They told me he had been found abandoned in a box. And had the eye damaged. That’s it.”

Was there a problem? I sniffed the scanner curious. ‘This might seem like a weird question. But could I have your number?’ She went to write some information down. “For what?” She looked towards Zoro again. ‘After I finished all my appointments for today I am going to investigate to find out some information about handsome over there. Like name, address and such. And when I do I will give you a call.’ Zoro frowned some but nodded, writing his number down on the paper.

The vet then went to turn her attention back to me. I was still a bit on edge. Especially when she used different kinds of tools to see if I was healthy. Checking my ears, My teeth. Even listening to my heart and everything. In between asking Zoro questions about how I was doing as far as he could see from having me for such a short period. She even clipped all my nails as they had grown a bit long. 

My eye was slowly healing. But I still needed a few more antibiotics medication pills. The female human vet caressed me some more, saying what a good and handsome dog I was. And gave me a few cookie treats.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we walked out of the vet again I was relieved. It had gone better than expected. The female human vet had warned Zoro that I needed a Pet Passport. But Zoro had said he wanted to wait till he at least knew my name. 

The vet had… sort of understood it. After I gave her my sad puppy eye of course. Lucky us. Zoro had looked a bit relieved as well. Probably because of the fact that I was healthy. Zoro had the leash again, the leash loosely in his hand. I followed close by him. It was a bit calmer now on the streets. But that did not make it any lesser hectic for me. 

I thought I was used to things like this by now. And I had to admit that dog-shows were even more crowded and hectic. But back then… I had my sibling and my mother. Right now I felt very alone… That was until I felt a slight tug on my leash. ‘Come on pup.’ You… You selfless moss for brains! I gave a bark at him. I was having a moment over here!

But no matter what. Zoro looked more amused then impressed at my reaction. 

But hey. He did give me a quick and short praises when I did my needs with our walk back. I bet he is thinking in his mind, whatever I am doing here I won’t do at home. He has a point. Then again… I looked up towards him. …he is probably thinking nothing with that brain of his. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening we were both laying on the couch again. I had my new best friend by me. Sock! Or well that is what Zoro kept calling it so. He had finally realized it was mine now. And that without the need to mark it! 

He frowned some when a weird musical tune began to play. I perked my ears at it and began to howl. It was a catchy tune! Why else! He grabbed his mobile and answered it. Playing some I did not really pay attention. That was until he threw the mobile on the table and sighed. Making me turn my attention towards him.

“Guess what. That was from your friend.” My friend…? I looked at the sock. Was that you? “That woman from the vet called to let me know your chip is for some strange reason malfunctioning. As if you don’t exist. So… we are back to step one.” And step one was that he knew nothing about me. And I could not tell him. 

“Still nameless. Guess… it is really up to me to name you.” He then mumbled. To be honest… I had a feeling with a name like his, that was not really going to work out well for me.

“…Poodle huh? Cant call you that. Neither pup. Hmm… Itory?” I blinked at him. Was he serious? “Ittoryu then? Or Santoryu? No wait… Akemi. Or Chihiro. …nah. Maybe Inu. Hmm, Hinata.” Oh god he was serious.

At some point I had just left towards the bedroom. Letting him know like this that it was a big fat no for all those names. It was Sanji and nothing else.


	4. Let's get things straight

It was a few days later. Zoro was getting more frustrated. Not only because of my name issue, as I agreed with none of the ones he was trying to give me. But also because I still refused my food. And now was also refusing my medication. 

What were you expecting. My medications taste horrible. I had nothing really to get that taste away as the food was just as horrible, if not worse. And well my stomach was also hurting because of the lack of food. Otherwise I would have taken my medication anyway. Knowing how important they were for my eye.

So yeah, Zoro was ready to rip his hair out of his head. And he probably would have if his hair was not a critically endangered plant species. 

Anyway he had opened a door, leading to an unknown room with heavy tools called dumbbells. Strange bars with heavy weights on the ends. They looked very heavy. But Zoro worked out with them like they weight nothing. 

I had taken one look in that room before I had left it again. Seeing nothing of importance in there for me. Just a boring room. Also the smell in that room was strange…

Right now Zoro had been in that room for a while now. The sounds of the dumbbells being pushed up and down echoed through the apartment. Sighing I sat by my bowl, still filled up with the stony food. How to make it clear this tasted like shit.

I sighed again. To be honest? There was one thing that I could come up with that would make it crystal clear. And I already knew Zoro was not going to like that idea. He had warned me about not peeing in our home. So in a way I could just do what I had in mind. But for that I needed a certain human that lived here. 

After a while the noises Zoro was making with lifting stopped as he placed them down. I slightly waggled my tail. Here goes nothing. Zoro walked into the kitchen, giving me a small glance before he went to the fridge to get something to drink.

Eyeing him I parked my ass above the bowl with food. Forgive me but this is the only way to make clear that this food is tasting like shit. I narrowed my eye some as his gaze went to me again. He widened his gaze some, almost dropping his drink. “Don’t you dare.” He growled. Ignoring him I kept going. Till I had made a dump on my food. 

“…you just did not!” Zoro looked furious. That is my cue! I ran for it, followed by an angry and cursing Mossball. In the end I was back in my hiding spot. Looking smug at Zoro who could not reach me. After a while he gave up and went back to the kitchen. Another sweet victory. He better gets it in his thick skull now that the food is shit.

Not a clue when I had fallen asleep, but I must have because the slam of a door had woken me up. I sleepily blinked some. Did Zoro just leave. Hmm. I could hear him walk around in the kitchen. So… either he just felt the need to open the door, just to slam it shut again. Or he had left and just returned. To be honest I was too comfortable and lazy to move and to see what he was doing. I am his dog, not his nanny.

A little later I heard him move out of the kitchen. His feet came in sight as he came towards my hiding spot. He sat down by me and sighed. “Pup. Get here.” Not a chance. I stretched some out.

But I blinked as I began to smell something delicious. Zoro held his hand out, showing my black food bowl. “Come on pup. It is time tor you to eat something.” What was that? I looked curious at the bowl. That was not my stones. “Try it at least.” Being too curious for my own good, I crawled out of my hiding spot. My gaze immediately settled on Zoro who stared back at me. He looked… more tired then frustrated right now.

Getting up I looked into the bowl. It… looked different. Like… I don’t know. A smooth delicious looking mass. And that smell. It made me drool. He had gotten me different food? So my message was clear. 

I smelled the food some again before I tried some. Oh wow! This is tasty! Zoro relaxed a bit when I ate some more of it. But pulled the bowl away. “Easy. Not planning to clean up vomit. Besides.” Instead of finishing his sentence he held a pill out to me. My antibiotics. Zoro… you just ruined this moment. I huffed. But fine. I ate the pill straight out of his hand. He petted my head some. “Good boy.” He mumbled, making me waggle my tail some. As a reward I got the bowl with food again, letting me eat some more.

“First and last time you take a dump in the house.” I looked some at him. Yeah, deal. How else was I supposed to make you understand. But hey, I should give you some credit I guess. After days of not eating and making a dump on top of it, you finally understood the meaning behind it.

Zoro petted my head some before he went to the kitchen again. After I finished my food I went after him, seeing him putting an open can with dog food in the fridge. So. There are the goods huh? I licked my muzzle some. Still a bit hungry. “Later pup. Like I said before, not planning to clean your vomit.”

But like promised I did get some of that food later again. Trust me, the food could be better. But if you were forced to eat shit and had the chance to upgrade to chicken, you would. You would still be thinking about the five star meals you used to get. But the chicken would do.

The next day started good. I have gotten my good food again, and the television stood on for my entertainment as I laid lazily on the couch. Well I think it was for me, because Zoro has been in his training room the whole morning lifting those stupid dumbbells. Well now I knew why they were so easy for him to lift. If he does that almost every day. Then no shit Sherlock.

But alright he did unpack some boxes that had been splayed around here. I learned from a phone-call he made to Law this morning that he had moved into this place not that long ago. Not even a month ago he had been stuck.

After he had been done with his studies he had been stuck in an apartment with lots of other students because he just did not have the money to rent one on his own. The lack of getting a job was also the cause of that. But I guess one way or another it had worked out, because well he lived here now. It did made me wonder what kind of job he did, had not seen him go to it yet so.

Stretching some out I jumped off the couch and went to the trainingroom to check on Zoro. Barely believing that he was still doing the same thing. Lifting dumbbells. But to my amazement, he still was.

Sitting down beside him I watched him. Silently asking him if he had nothing better to do. His gaze went to me as he kept counting in that weird Japanese language while lifting the weight up and down. His shirt discarded in a corner, a slight sheen of sweat was on his body. A big give away how long he had been going at it. Wasn’t he getting bored?

A while later he placed them down and grabbed a towel, whipping some sweat away before he grabbed his bottle of water and sat down, watching me again. Yeah it is not like I have anything better to do then look back. But wow are you smelly right now. I sneezed, making him smirk at me.

He reached a hand out and scratched me behind my ear. Ah weak spot… My leg humped some, making it clear how good it felt.

“Such a sucker for attention huh pup?” Aren't you the same? You enjoy laying together on the couch and watch weird things on that screen you call television. Besides, you like giving me attention. You always smile when you do so.

He stopped way too soon for my liking and grabbed his dumbbells again. Lifting them while counting in that weird language. “Ichi.” I blinked. Ichi? “Ni.” I waggled my tail. Ni! “San.” I barked, startling him some. He frowned at me as he stopped his exercise. Waggling my tail I stared back at him. “…you just ate so that can’t be it. You need to go out?” Huffing I stopped waggling my tail. He was not getting it… 

He hummed some, but of course did not get what I meant with the bark. He shook his head and started over again. Counting again! As soon as he said San I barked again. He dropped his dumbbells and went to sit down before me. “Okay… Is it the smell of this room? Or from me? You know you can just go to the livingroom if.” Trust me, you smell worse than a wet dog. But no. Try again. “Is it the noises the dumbbells make?” He cocked his head. Nooo… but so close!

We stared at each other for a little while as he tried to figure it out. “Ichi.” He is going to get it! He paused a bit. “Ni.” Almost. Another small pause. “San.” I barked and waggled my tail again. That is my name yeah!

A look of understanding came on Zoro’s face. “Ichi. Yon. Nana. Roku. Hachi.” Testing me huh? “…San.” I barked again. Yeah that’s it. “San.” He repeated again and I went to jump against him. “Is that the name you choose? San? Or… are you perhaps trying to make it clear that San used to be your name?” Well it is Sanji. San for short. Doubt you will ever get that in your head… So San has to do. But yeah that is my name!

Waggling my tail I gave another bark. “Alright then. San it is.” Finally being called by my name. He can be smart when he wants. Luckily… “That does mean I will go to the vet tomorrow again. To get the information on your chip right. ...and I am not leaving you alone here again. Learned my lesson. Just in case, I will let someone come over. And I know who will do.” He grinned.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day I blinked at Law who sat unamused at the coffee table. He took a sip of his coffee as he concentrated on the laptop in front of him. That was Zoro’s laptop. Apparently Law had some knowledge about it otherwise Zoro would not have asked him to fix it. Apparently Zoro worked a lot on the laptop at home. Not a clue what kind of job it was. But he was able to do it from the couch. As long as the laptop worked that is.

It had been fun tho. When Law came in and Zoro said he had to watch over me as well, he was not happy. Said he only had come over to help him with the laptop, not to babysit. But Zoro had argued back that if he was dealing with the laptop he could so now and then give a glance at me. For once Law did not really had a good excuse to counter. And maybe that was the main reason he was looking very unamused.

But it was nice to have someone else in the house. I just sat close by him and watched him. Even doing just that made him… glare at me. As if he would have rather been anywhere but here with me. I cant help it that Zoro is making my pet passport. 

I huffed some. Trust me Law, I would like someone else in your place right now. Someone who would pet me. And take me out for a walk. Then play some with me. Because I don’t know what you are doing, but it is boring.

Going under the table I sniffed his jeans some. ‘Don’t.’ Came a warning from Law. Don’t…? Don’t what? Cant smell you? Well in that case, let me on your lap. You can look at the laptop and give me a belly rub at the same time right? You look like a smart person that can multi task. I placed my front legs against his leg. Come on Law. A tired sigh came from him. ‘Just leave me okay?’ 

Oh no that wont do at all. I jumped against his leg, trying to get on his lap. ‘I am warning you...’ Came the obvious warning from Law. Which I obviously did not pay any attention to.

The chair was being pushed backwards. Finally! Now let me on. ‘San!’ I blinked surprised at him. Huh…? Did I do something wrong? I flatted my ears and gave him he sad puppy eyes. Or well puppy eye. Feeling like I had done something horribly wrong just now. I made myself small and whined.

Law sighed as he rubbed his temple. ‘What to do with you… Look I just want some peace and quiet while I work this out.’ But… but… I can be very peaceful and quiet on your lap as well. ‘What is it that you want to gain from me.’ Lap… ‘What are you after huh San?’ Duh, your lap.

Seeing as he was clueless I went to him again and jumped at his leg again, trying to get on his lap once again. He sighed some before he grabbed me and lifted me up in the air. ‘Humans are so much easier to understand. What are you after.’ I stared at his lap, making him frown a bit. After a few more seconds he placed me on his lap. Finally! I sat down, leaning some against him. This is fine yeah. Go ahead and work again, I'm good! I laid down. Law seemed to question my intentions some. Then he just shrugged it off and went to work on the laptop again.

After a while he was finally done. His coffee long gone as well. And he really wanted to get more. But I was fast asleep on his lap. He did not even try to get me off to do the things he wanted to do.

Sometime later Zoro came home again, and was greeted by two sleeping forms. Because not only had I fallen asleep. So had Law. Zoro had smiled and carefully wrapped a blanket around Law before he slightly patted his hair. He then went to turn all the kitchen lights off for us and went to the livingroom, quietly watching television. And when we woken up? We joined him on the couch. I guess I had learned today that Law was not that bad after all. He even petted my head some.


	5. Time Flies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week I will probably upload later then usual, since I will sort of have a vacation and wont bring my laptop along. So no worries when I dont upload around the usual time. I will upload as soon as I am home again! 
> 
> Also... I spend around an hour to try to get an image of a chart in this chapter that would explain the dog age in human and dog years, which is different for small, middle and large dogs. But well, it was a pain in the ass! I followed videos! Turtorials! Nothing worked! At some point I just gave up.Luckily I found a chart online that was exactly like I had, so I am using that now.
> 
> Dog age chart:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168015/chapters/62534257
> 
> It is obvious that little dogs are able to grow older then larger dogs. But be aware, every breed works different. A Bernese Mountain Dog lives around 6 to 8 years. While a Doberman lives around 10 to 13 years. While both breeds are large.

20 years. That is how old I am. Well… in dog years I am. I human year I am 1,5 at the moment. An adult Kings Poodle, that is what I am. I had grown a lot in the last year. My height? Lets just say I can jump on everything and everyone. When I stood beside Zoro and Law I would surpass their knees.

Not only had I grown a lot. I had learned a lot as well. Even that not every human was to be trusted. Zoro and Law were. So was the butcher in town. He had amazing meat. And when I went with Zoro I usually got a little piece from the friendly butcher to try out. Not only did I enjoy eating it, but he seemed to enjoy seeing me liking it. Sometimes he secretly gave me another piece.

I also learned that the vet was not that scary. They just tried to make me feel good and healthy. And I was very healthy. Just a bit clumsy. I once had broken my dewclaw. Almost every dog has a dewclaw on the inside of their front legs, and occasionally also on their back legs. See it sort of as a thumb. The thing was the nail was still attached to my front paw. And bleeding a lot. So Zoro had taken me to the vet. They had pulled it out and then bandaged it some. Hell did that feel much better.

Luckily my eye was fully healed. I mean it was still gone… so I still had only one eye. But the eye that was gone was not bothering me anymore. Sometimes it even slipped my mind that I had just one eye. Because I could manage perfectly well with one eye.

The information I had learned that I liked the most was that Zoro liked to cuddle. If he was laying on the couch and would watch television I would just jump on top of him and lazily lay down there. Even if I were a big boy, he would just laugh and pet me. If Zoro lost one of his socks I would get the other one. I still enjoyed having socks for toys. That was not so weird right? Zoro was glad it was socks and not shoes. Never touched those.

Zoro finally installed a dog door for me. So I could go out in the garden when I needed to. Zoro had a small garden, but it had the perfect spots for me. He had been smart and picked a dog door that would only open with the help of a chip in my collar. So that wild animals could not get in. Then again… if they did I would chase them out again. And besides the handy dog door, Zoro took me a lot to the park. Sometimes Law joined us as well. When he had time that is. He was a very busy person.

I was glad to find out that Zoro and Law were getting very close with each other. As in Law came over more when he could. No matter the time. Sometimes even stayed the night and joined Zoro and me in a slumber party. I haven’t seen Law his house yet. But because Law had a car it was easier for him to come to Zoro before and after his job. Not only that, Law said he lived in an apartment building with a no dog policy. Well what a surprise. I was 99% dog. The 1% is for the missing eye of course. So I was not really allowed in there.

By the way, I still missed my old family very much. With my family, I mean my mom and siblings. But I could not help but agree I could not have wished for a better family then the one I have now. I was truly happy and feeling at home here.

Anyway, I am not the only one that is leaning things. Zoro began to understand which dog food I liked, and which ones were… tasting like shit. As well with treats. Some were good and those I would eat. Others I would just bury in the garden, hoping it would make something better grow in time. Like I should know any better it won’t.

He also learned yesterday from the vet how old I was in dog years. Needed to get my vaccine shot so. He had thought for every human year he had to add up 7 years. So 1 human year is 7 dog years. 2 human years 14 dog years. But the vet told him otherwise. Then again… I did not really hold it against Zoro because I did not really knew that either.

Of course it all depended on the breed but also to the size of a dog. We dogs mature more quickly in the early years. Smaller dogs live longer than larger ones, but they mature more quickly in the first few years of life. A huge pup might age more slowly at first, until the age of five. They don’t become a senior until they are around the age of 10.

So that's how we figured out that I must be around 20 years. Of course now that I knew my age I felt like I was very smart and mature.

Anyway I was in human years 1,5. And Zoro had decided that today would be the day I would go to a dog groomer. I mean sure when I was little I had been washed and my nails had been clipped a couple of times by the vet. Uhm, that was pretty much it. All Zoro did was brush me really good. And that worked out pretty fine. The thing was, I had so much fur and so much undercoat right now. Even Zoro could not brush against the knots that were appearing. So the knots were getting bigger and worse. And Zoro was not really in the mood to be rough to get them out. No matter what others though, he was a pretty gentle and patient human.

And to be honest, I was at a point that it was beginning to get annoying for me as well. The bigger knots pulled a bit at my skin. I could barely see shit, even if Zoro tried to cut the hair before my eye some. And when my paws get wet it takes such a long time before they dry. Not to mention the things that get stuck in there…

So it was nice when the next time Zoro grabbed my leash I knew we were going to someone who would take my heavy ball of fur away. After he had let me smell some scents and let me do my needs we went into the little building that was the dog grooming salon.

There were already a few dogs in there. Some from the groomer himself. But also one that was already done being groomed. The human groomer was currently busy grooming another dog. As soon as the human, a male human, spotted us, he quickly came to us. Like a dog would run to its owner if being whistled. My opinion? He was way to eager. Huffing I sat down as Zoro began to talk to that man. A boring conversation if you ask me.

Zoro basically asked if he could groom me. Shorten it some so my fur would not knot that fast anymore. So he could take care of it with the brush again. Also to cut some other parts shorter. Like the fur in front of my eye. But he did not wanted me to have too much of a Poodle appearance. So nothing shaved naked. The man assured he could help me and would take good care of my fur and me. I doubt Zoro knew how this all went. Same for me. First time for everything huh?

So after Zoro left, the human groomer first finished grooming the other dog, giving me the time to explore around and get to know the other dogs a bit. To be honest, I could not wait to be done and just go home again. Who knows, maybe Law will come over as well. He always brought pig hoofs along for me. And to be honest, those were delicious!

Anyway. When the human groomer finally was done he went to grab me and first went to shave and cut a bit before dropping me in the bath. The weight was at least a bit lesser. The shorter my fur the lesser heavy. And not only that, it will dry a bit better as well. The shampoo smelled weird but oh well. I patiently went to sit down.

After he had rinsed the shampoo out he put some conditioner in my fur to get the knots better out later with brushing. A little later I stood dripping wet on the table. A leash around my neck and a band around my hips. Okay uhm human? I am not going to fall off the table you know? I know when to stand still. Ah whatever…

He came back with a water blower. That was a special machine that blew a lot of nicely warm air to make me quickly dry. Worked better than a normal hair blower. When it turned on I slightly flinched at the loud noise, but after a while it was not that bad anymore. Water and under coat that had been stuck in my fur flew around. Zoro better give me some treats for the shit I am going through after all this is done.

After most water was out he grabbed a hair blower and went to dry it better as he began to brush the knots out as well. To be honest it did not feel that great to get your fur pulled and tugged when brushing out knots. But I endured it. The worse was over right? And without the conditioner it would have been probably worse. Maybe after he was done with that I could go onto the floor again? But no such luck.

He went to shave some parts of me again. Better and neater now. The buzzing noise that came out of the buzzing machine was strange. It sounded like the machine that Zoro used to shave his face. So it was not that unknown to me. I did not like the part where he put that buzzing machine on my face tho. But he had a firm grip on me and just continued, saying it needed to be done. After he was done he grabbed a comb and some long scissors. Starting to cut the rest of my furry coat. I just had to stand as a statue and let him grab and twist and turn my limbs how he pleased. At this point I was already done with his shit. Being in a pretty bad mood. And you bet I will let Zoro know what a ‘great’ idea this was.

After 2 hours more or less I was back on the floor. Scratching my itchy muzzle. Zoro… you will regret the day you decided to let me be groomed.

When Zoro came in I had not really expected the reaction he had given me. First he started to laugh madly. Then took a picture of me, for this unforgettable moment. But soon he became serious and started to argue with the groomer. Because how I turned out to be was clearly not what Zoro had wanted. Apparently the groomer was specialized in grooming Poodles and putting them in Poodle models. But even if I was a Poodle, Zoro did not wanted me in a Poodle model. But the groomer refused to change anything about me. Well… Zoro had mentioned he did not wanted anything to be shaved. Right now. A lot was shaved.

For those who don’t really know how I looked right now. Let me explain. Poodles can be put in different models. Which are being called clips. Especially those who wants their Poodle participate in shows need to put their Poodles in a special clip. The one I was being put would allow me to participate in shows like the one I used to when I was 6 months old. And my clip was being called the English Saddle.

My fur on my tail was shaved off, expect for the last part. That was now a little furry ball. The part after my ribs to my ass was cut in a ball shape as well. With two big ones on my back legs as well. My feet were shaved short as well. My muzzle was short as well till my cheeks. I had a big mountain of fur on top of my head that went all the way to my ribs. My neck was shaved in a v shape. And the fur around it surrounded my ribs as well. My front legs were shaved short again, till the last part just above my feet. Those had a stupid ball of fur as well.

Basically I looked very… fancy. In Zoro and my eye right now very stupid! Not only that, but all the shaved parts were like 2 cm short. Damn was it itchy! Okay I can see again, but this was not what we wanted…  
The human groomer refused to change me. Refused making me lesser Poodle. Or at least cut some of my fur off because it looked weird. And Zoro refused to pay for something he did not wanted in the first place. Zoro had warned him… The human did not even bother to apologies.

So after a while Zoro just grabbed my leash and left with me without paying. The groomer had yelled we were not welcome anymore. Zoro did not seem to care. Like he wanted to. To be honest, I felt uncomfortable like this. Compare it with a human that got a make-over. Going from being used to black clothes and no make-up to suddenly wearing rainbow colored clothes, including the make-up and high heels. If you don’t want it but suddenly have to, it is uncomfortable. You don’t feel like yourself. Like being a stranger in your own skin.

Zoro went to take a rest in the park with me, sitting on a bench as he went to look some things up on his mobile. He undid my leash so I could do my needs. But… I stayed close to Zoro. I did not really like going here like this. The short shaved fur was… a bit cold and breezy. So I sat down by Zoro who petted me some. “I will fix it, don’t worry.” You better do…

A little later Zoro went to make a call as he went to walk with me again. Asking if we could come over and if she had time. So I guess we were going to visit someone. Not a clue who tho. I huffed when we entered a dog rooming salon again. But a different one. My first thought? Was one grooming session a day not enough? If not one a year.

There was some soft music playing out of the room where I guess the dogs are being groomed. And soon a female human came out of it. Introducing herself and went to pet me some as well. Huh… okay go on. Zoro had told her in short what had happened and well, that we would like me… different. She seemed to be very understanding. But so had the other.

She was on her break so she could groom me now. Zoro could stay if he wanted. They agreed on some things and I was being lifted on a table again. Without the leashes this time. I was perfectly capable of standing still on my own.

She immediately started to brush me, checking for knots. Then started to cut my furry coat. Getting the ball shapes away. My back legs were easily saved from being weird. As well as the top knot on my head and the weird fur package around my ribs. Just the tail was not changeable. And the same went for my front legs. So she cut those balls away and let it be. I did not look that Poodle like anymore. But I still was not really pleased about how short my front legs, muzzle and tail were. But this was a great change. So I had rewarded the groomer with a lick. Very pleased to have the full Poodle look away again. I felt more like myself again.

Zoro was much happier as well. Even if she did give us a bit of a discount. Because well she did not needed to bath or dry me. And there were some spots she could not groom. Zoro gave her the full amount he would have given the other groomer. Saying that she deserved it and that she should see it as a big tip. Zoro was just happy she had the time to help me with my new look.

I had a feeling that when I need to go to the groomer in the future, we will visit her again.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening when Law came by again he and Zoro had a good laugh at my photo for my English Saddle clip. It was a good thing that he had brought me a pig hoof. Otherwise he would have upset me a bit. He did compliment me that my new look looks pretty okay on me. In Law language that meant I was looking really good.

So it was soon forgotten and forgiven. They did have to pay for it by giving me some space on the couch. Like right in between them, splayed out on my back and taking in most of the space. In perfect position to get a belly rub. And I did get a good belly rub.

At some point Zoro and Law left for the kitchen. And sure after a little while I became curious why it was taking them so long. So I went to the kitchen as well, hearing them talk quietly with each other.  
Law sat on the counter, his arms around Zoro his neck as Zoro had his hands on his hips. Zoro chuckled at something smug Law said. Law then blinked as he shifted his gaze to me. I was casually sitting and watching them. As his gaze went to me I waggled my tail some.

‘...Zoro. San is watching us.’ Zoro his gaze went to me as well. “Huh. He sure is. What’s with it?” Law cocked an eyebrow as he looked back at Zoro. ‘The fact is that he is watching us.’ Zoro slowly began to smirk. “Well then, let’s give him something to watch huh?” Law looked surprised as Zoro tugged him closer against him and started to kiss him deeply. Blinking I watched them some more. Humans are weird… But they did seemed to have a good time so.

Huffing I looked some around, looking for something different to do. I grabbed one of my play socks and went to lay in the livingroom. Playing with that. Since I had grown so much the socks were of course in compensation smaller now. But they were still very entertaining for me.

I could hear something crash down onto the floor in the kitchen before Zoro laughed. ‘Way to eager. Clean it up before we step in it. Silly...’ After a while they came back to the livingroom and laid down on the couch together.

After a while the three of us went to bed. I laid nuzzled by their legs as they laid together. All comfy and trying to fall asleep. Or well I tried to. Zoro was just staring at the ceiling. Law laying beside him. “...Law?” He hummed sleepily. “Move in with me.” Both Law and I looked towards him. Hey we did not talk about that yet! ‘Are you serious?’ Zoro nodded.

Well… I guess I am not against it. Law is good company. And well he had been there with Zoro to safe me from the animal shelter. And he brought me pig hoofs. I guess it would be fun having him here as well. He is kind. Law chuckled some. ‘I will think about it.’


	6. Family of three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are lucky that I went on vacation and brought my laptop along. So I was after all able to upload a chapter today! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. This fanfiction is slowly going to an end. Just 2 more chapters to go. But dont worry, I have many more fanfictions laying around for the future.

After Zoro pulled that trick on Law, he had come by lesser; he had been busier he said. I began to wonder if Zoro maybe… should not have asked. I saw him lesser now as well. A shame… But Zoro did not seemed to be worried. He was in a pretty good mood lately.

...I bet those two secretly call with each other. Or maybe they do those weird… mobile texts to each other. Law was a busy person after all. Bet he would send texts to Zoro in between breaks. Or something like that at least.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then one day there was a knocking at the door. And when Zoro opened up Law stood there, with a big box in his hands. ‘I thought about it.’ He said as he smiled softly and pushed the box in Zoro his hands. ‘After a lot of paper work with my landlord I made a deal. I am moving out of there, and in with you. On one condition.’ Zoro had looked curious as he placed the box on the table. ‘You are helping me move. As in right now.’ Zoro had laughed before he left with Law to get the stuff from his place. The quicker they begin the sooner they will be done.

The next days they moved stuff from Law’s old place to Zoro’s place. Sometimes humans came to the door to buy some of Law his stuff. And because Law had better and newer stuff, they traded some of Zoro’s stuff with his. So some of Zoro’s stuff was being sold as well. And let me tell you something. The new bed that was from Law? Heaven. That was how it slept.

Between the moving Law still had to work. So there were still days we would be off on our own where Zoro would work behind his laptop and sometimes looked through Law his stuff. Putting them in the right rooms. And beside that there were days I was a bit more alone because they were moving the stuff together to here.

Zoro was very open minded and allowed Law to combine their stuff and replace them if he wanted. Neither did Zoro own much sentimental stuff, nor did Law. So most of their stuff was just for decoration. Law did had a big medical book collection. And because Law his old book cabinet was to big for this place they bought a smaller one together. So Zoro had fun putting that together as well when Law was working, with not much luck. So when Law came home again and saw him puzzling big time he went to help. And after some quick dinner they went to put the medical books in there, which barely fitted, so some went to lay on top of it.

A few weeks passed by sinceLaw was official moved in. And he did not had that much trouble fitting a routine in his new home. But his weird working schedules made it a challenge for Zoro. Waking up earlier than normal. Or waking up at weird times when Law came home and joined him in bed. But he was okay with it. So was I, could nap during the day as well so.

There was one room Law did avoid. The trainingroom. As much as he loved how muscular Zoro was, how much he detested to work out much himself. As he saw no use in training his muscles when he could train his brain. Law did challenge Zoro sometimes for chess matches. And even if Law was the higher intellect one. Zoro was not that shabby either. But never was he able to win a match.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One midday we were all lazily in the livingroom. I laid on the floor while Law and Zoro were on the couch watching television. Or well Zoro was. Law was… staring at a particular blank spot on the wall. ‘You know what we should do? Get a family photo.’ Zoro half chocked in his coffee and looked shocked at Law. “A… A family photo? As in…?” 

Law looked amused at him. ‘As in you, me and San. We are a family right? In a way.’ Zoro blushed some but agreed. They then started to talk about how and what. And the next day they put on their best clothes, that was also comfy. Zoro brushed me extra good before we all left together.

Luckily my furry coat had grown again. And after another little visit to the nice female human groomer all my fur was around the same size again. Way better. So today I looked good as well for this… photo things.

As soon as we entered the little photo studio I went to sniff around. Taking in all the unfamiliar smells. A male came from the back to talk with Law and Zoro. They went to discuss what kind of photo they wanted. And if they wanted it in color or black and white. He went to show some ideas we could do. To be honest, as long as my good side was on it, then it was fine with me. And I mean the side where I do have an eye.

We were being lead to another room. I looked some around. Huh… All the walls were white. Even the floor and ceiling. At one of the walls was a long white sheet. And two big lamps were pointing at the white sheet. Law looked some around to the stuff we could choose. Some easy furniture. Like chairs. Also big photo frames. Even a couch. Law suggested we should pick the orange couch and sit down on it.

So after the couch was being placed on the white sheet we all went on the couch. With me sitting in the middle. I happily waggled my tail some as we all sat nicely close together. What I did not like was the squeaky toy that was being squeezed to make me look. Zoro laughed before he suggested holding a sock up. The photographer did look a bit confused at that request. Then he undid his shoe and sock, holding the sock up. 

My head perked up at that. Oh?! Another sock for me to play with? The photographer laughed before he quickly snapped some pictures. Letting Law and Zoro change their poses some as well. But after a little while I could not take it anymore and just jumped of the couch and took the sock from him. Making Law and Zoro laugh.

I was lucky I could keep the sock. Law and Zoro went to pick out which photo they wanted, how big, and what kind of frame. But that was all not my concern so.

And that was the story how a week later a big photo of us with a dark wooden frame was being put on the empty spot on the wall. Zoro and Law smiling happily as I waggled my tail. All by all, a one happy family.


	7. This is it

Today was a bad day. Well it was not that bad. But I was not exactly feeling well either. So after a quick walk through the garden I went in again. Law and Zoro knew I was not feeling that well as well. So they gave me some extra affection and attention. Which I appreciated.

Well… today was not that bad I guess. Law and Zoro had something called a date today. And even if I was not feeling that well, they had reserved at a restaurant for their date, so they could not really go and cancel it. They sometimes went on little dates. Mostly went to eat somewhere. But they also visited a museum and a cinema together. They are usually in a good mood that day and both have free to enjoy each other’s time. Sometimes they even take me along. The three of us went on a date to the park. Just sitting and eating there. That was nice.

So today they were looking forwards as well to their date and spending time together. And I would hate to stand between their date just because I did not feel that well. So I tried my best to look good and okay that day. Better then I really felt. So after they had discussed how and what, they agreed I was doing okay. And that it maybe was even a good thing for me to give me some privacy to sleep the rest of it off. I knew I had pulled it off when they closed the door behind them. Yes! They went! I really hoped they were going to have a good time together.

They were gone for not even five minutes when I noticed Zoro had left his keys behind! He always takes them along! This is bad… This will ruin the whole date! Easy Sanji. We need a plan… They are laying on the table. Just need to get on the chair, then the table, grab the keys and go after them. 

Okay… This is going to be a piece of cake! Maybe not… as I was not feeling that well… But I won’t fail them. I climbed on the chair and then jumped on the table. Pfff… okay, we are halfway there. I grabbed the keys and went the same way down again.

Then quickly walked through the dog door, leaving the house and the garden. I sniffed some around to catch their scents, and when I had I followed after it. 

Zoro! Law! Where are you two? The keys jingled in my hold. It was hard to follow their trail with so many other scents around. But I kept bravely going on. But after a while I was being picked up. ‘Got you.’ An unfamiliar voice said. Blinking I looked up to an unknown man. ‘Ah damn… It’s missing an eye. Oh well.’ Hey… Hey wait! I need to get the keys to Zoro and Law! They need me! I began to whine some. Not wanting to bark because that would mean dropping the keys. Zoro! Law! Where are those idiots when you need them!

I was being tossed into the trunk of the car. Before I could get up and jump out again the trunk was slammed shut. Dropping the keys I began to howl and bark. Zoro! Law! I will never forgive you for this! The car began to drive.

After a little while I stopped barking as I was getting a bit nauseous. Still not feeling that well. The plan had been so simple… Get the keys, get after Zoro and Law. Then either go back or join them. I don’t get it… What went wrong? Well I knew what went wrong. Just not… why.

It took a while, but finally the car stopped moving. My head swayed some from side to side. My deadlock still on the keys.

I was planning to jump out as soon as the trunk opened up. But as soon as it was a rope quickly wrapped around my neck. I struggled for a bit. But since I was still not feeling well had to give up again. I huffed some. Again I got lifted up and was brought inside a smelly house. Then placed inside a tiny cage, that had just enough space for me to walk circles.

Sitting down I blinked. Not sure what this was all about. I highly doubt either Zoro or Law is here. Okay I want out of here. I began to look around the cage, seeing if there was a way out. Then began to whine. 

I looked up when the door opened, feeling hopeful. Another unknown human came in. This time a woman. She blinked at me. ‘...what the actual fack is that.’ She said. ‘Its a Poodle of course. We are going to sell it for a lot of money.’ She laughed at his reply. ’It is missing a whole eye. Its basically handicapped. It is never going to sell.’ 

The man went to stand before the woman and slapped her in her face. ‘Handicapped or not. It is going to sell for lots of money. You hear me?! YOUR job is making it look presentable. Wash it. Put a collar around it. Hell, you can even put it in a tutu if it makes it look better. Besides… haven’t you heard? Dogs with a handicap are more willed. Imagine what a Poodle with a handicap will bring up.’ The man chuckled some.

The woman gave a small nod before she went to my cage. I blinked at her. She grabbed the rope that was around my neck and dragged my roughly along. I then was dropped in a rusty bath and the rope was tied down. Making it unable to escape, again. She tried to take the key for me. But my growling and baring my teeth made her change her mind.

I was washed with cold water and some disgusting shampoo. Blegh… I was then rubbed a bit dry by a towel before being dragged along again. My collar was taken from me and replaced by a pink one with a little bow on it. Uhm… Yeah this is not my taste. Give me my own back! Then I was being dragged along again… And ended up in the tiny cage again. 

My mood? Not amused… My fur was still pretty wet and clammy. Did not feel that good… Also my own smell made me sneeze. And the new collar was itchy… I kept scratching it with my back leg. Well… I guess this is it then. At least I still got the keys…

Curled up I waited. After a while I was being tugged out of the cage again. Ugh again. Just leave me alone… What do you want from me this time? But this time they quickly tugged the keys out of my hold and threw it back into the cage. I began to struggle some. The keys! I need them! I was placed on a big red pillow. Then my fur got a bit brushed to make it more presentable. As my rope was of course tied down. You never know when I might escape. They then started to make photo’s of me. From all sides. Even a close up from my face. I was more sad then happy on the photo’s tho… 

‘Are you sure this mutt will sell?’ The woman asked, the man nodded. ‘I am 100% sure. I mean look at his sad face. Who would not want to buy it to make it happy again. We will just say we… saved it from an abandoned building or something. And that it needs a new warm home. We will make it work.’ The woman nodded. And soon I was in the cage, again.

With the keys once again in my mouth, I laid. Just waiting. The two humans were busy with putting me up for sale and trying to make a good deal. Curling in I closed my eye and slowly fell asleep.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some hours later I woke up again by a weird noise. Some kind of… Buzzing noise. ‘The doorbell. Probably a buyer. You go get it.’ The man said. The woman went to the door and opened it up, talking some with another human. I blinked some, still a bit sleepy. The keys still in my mouth. I dropped them. My jaw was a bit cramped up… I looked up when the woman came back with the one that would probably buy me. I blinked, then blinked again at that person as he smirked at me.

‘Zoro! He is here!’ I began to bark. The man and woman looked confused before they began to understand what was happening. But it was too late, as Zoro barged in, aimed with a katana. Zoro! Law! It’s me! Sanji! Or well… better known by you all as San. “San!” Zoro grinned at me and then looked dead serious at the two sellers. Law opened up the cage, and before he could pick me up, I grabbed the keys and jumped into his arms. You two came for me!

Zoro went to call the police as Law went to tie the two humans up. And soon some more humans in blue were here, called police. They took the two bad humans along. The rest after that was more or less a haze as I was just tired, cold and just happy to be back.

Back home I got a decent bath, with warm water. And the weird collar was being removed as well. “You will get a better and cooler one soon again.” Zoro had promised me. That made me happy. After I was properly dried, I got my favorite meal and we then went to cuddle up together on the couch. 

I was glad to be back… Would not have it any other way.


	8. Five years flew by

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was a little late with uploading this chapter. To be honest, I was busy and had forgotten to upload.
> 
> Anyway, this was the last chapter. This little fanfiction came to an end as well. But no worries, I got more laying around, ready to be uploaded. Big ones, as well as some small ones.

The alarm went. Waking me up. Not only me, but Zoro and Law as well. “Hmm… too early.” Law chuckled sleepily. ‘I know, early shift remember.’ Zoro wrapped an arm around him and tugged him down. “Fuck work…” He then smirked. “You know what. You go ahead and work. Make money so I don’t have to.” Law looked amused at him. ‘Am I your sugar daddy now?’ Aaaah it was one of these days again. I stretched out.

“You… do have free tomorrow right?” Tomorrow? Did they have another date? Yes they still went on dates. I think it was kinda sweet. ‘Of course. Would not miss it for anything in the world.’ Zoro looked pleased. “Good answer.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a while Law left for work. And our day began. Zoro’s day began with lifting dumbbells. Mine with breakfast! After that Zoro took a shower, and I joined him. “You are a one of a kind dog, you know that San?” Ooooh I know.

When we were both dry we went our own ways again. The dog door was way too small for me now, but like that bothered me. I still crawled through it, did my deeds in the garden, and slipped the same way inside again, amusing Zoro who was working at the kitchen table on his laptop.

Okay, so I was around 7 now in human years. Which means I am 50 in dog years. Yes I was even older then Zoro now. Not that it was hard to be older then him. Even if I was at such an age now, I did not really feel old. I was still young and petty feisty. Especially when someone took one of my socks. Oh then you better run!

I went to the livingroom and jumped on the couch, laying down lazily there. I looked towards the wall, it was clear Law had the pants on in this house, most of the time. Remember when we went to take our photo and had it hung up on the wall? Yeah it became a tradition to do that every year. So we had a couple of more frames hanging now. It was funny how we all changed a bit every time. But it was always me, Zoro and Law. Oh and we had another photo hanging there as well now. 

It was taken almost 5 years ago. Both Zoro and Law were wearing black suits They stood together by a wedding arch. I stood between them, with a bow tie around my neck. They had just married. Oh! I blinked. So that is why Law is free tomorrow. Because tomorrow is their fifth anniversary. 

Happily waggling my tail I stared at the photos that had been taken. Looking forwards to the photo’s that are going to join in the future.


End file.
